As Adults, So Much More
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Well this my sequel to Friends So Young, But as Adults Much More. I hope you like it. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

As Adults, So Much More

**A/N: this is my sequel to my other story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

As most honeymoons go, Tommy and Jude went to Hawaii.

It was a beautiful setting. Palm trees everywhere, sand on the beach, birds chirping, a light breeze, everything was perfect.

Tommy and Jude were getting checked into the hotel, when a guest recognized them.

"Oh My G-d! You're Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy! Can I have your autographs?" the guest said very excitedly.

"Sure" they both said at the same time.

Before they signed, Jude turned to Tommy and whispered something in his ear.

"Should I sign Harrison or Quincy?"

"Harrison. The world doesn't know yet. When we come back from here, we can come out to the press" Tommy answered.

After they signed their autographs they proceeded to check in to the hotel.

That night they finally were together as husband and wife.

The next morning they both woke up at the same time, _strange_.

"Hi" said a groggy Tommy.

"Hi" a half-tired Jude said.

After they got out of bed and took showers, got dressed and etc., Jude was sitting in a chair watching t.v., when Tommy came in.

"Good morning Mr. Quincy" Jude said, smiling.

"Good morning Mrs. Quincy" Tommy replied, also smiling.

They both hugged each other good morning and kissed each other as well.

"So, what are we going to do for breakfast, I'm starved?" Jude asked Tommy.

"Well there is this quaint little café that I saw in a brochure, in the lobby" Tommy suggested to Jude.

"Ok. Let's go" Jude agreed.

After they got to the café and got their food, Tommy spoke.

"I have the day all planned"

"Really Mr. Quincy, do tell" Jude said smiling at her husband.

"Well, to start I thought that we good walk on the beach just enjoying the scenery. Then maybe go swimming, then you would have an all expenses paid spa treatment and I would be planning something else" He said the last part with a grin on his face.

"What would that last part be?" Jude asked with a sly grin on her face.

"You'll have to wait and see" Tommy replied with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Oh you're no fun" Jude said pouting in disappointment.

Tommy saw this and kissed her to stop her from pouting.

Little did they know that a news reporter saw them when they were coming to the lobby that morning. The reporter followed them to the café and saw everything.

The reporter took photos of them and sent the photos to the newspaper.

The reporter followed them the whole day, when they were doing what they planned.

While Jude was at the spa, Tommy was planning his surprise.

It happened to be the anniversary of when they both met, 15 years ago.

He was having local kids from the town playing Jude, Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie, on a stage, replicating the day they met. He hoped Jude would like. Sadie and Kwest were in on it too. They had given Tommy the conversation they all had when they met. Like, when Jude had said that she was scared of Tommy and Kwest.

After her spa treatment she went to where Tommy said that she should go. She got to a small theater to be greeted by Tommy at the front door.

"Good evening Mrs. Quincy. Shall we proceed to this evening's festivities?" Tommy surprised her by saying that in such a formal way.

"Why yes Mr. Quincy, we shall" She said with a smile coming across her face.

They walked into the theater and had a small dinner and were about to watch the surprise when Tommy said, "today is the anniversary of when we first met. I got local kids to play me, you, Kwest and Sadie, in a play, replicating the conversation we had when we first met. I hope you like it" he said kissing her on the cheek.

She sat in silence watching the play. A tear was slowly trickling down her face.

After the play they applauded, screaming for an encore.

"So what did you think?" Tommy asked Jude, wiping the tear off her face.

"Oh Tommy I loved it. I can't believe you remembered today. I feel so tupid that I didn't remember. I love you. Thank you" Jude said between sobbing.

"Of course I remember. How could I not remember anything about you? I love you" Tommy said kissing her passionately.

The rest of their honeymoon went very smoothly, both of them enjoying each other's company.

When they got back from their honeymoon, they greeted everyone and went to G-Major to greet everyone there.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Is good for my sequel? Well you have to tell by….REVIEWING! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: just so you all know, this story is going to have a happy ending so don't worry.**

**Oh and I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2**

In G-Major…

There was a welcome back party for them.

Well ok it wasn't an actual party, party but, everyone was in the front of the building greeting them back.

"Welcome back Quicys!" Everyone in G-Major greeted them.

But before anyone could say anything, Georgia asked them to meet her in her office.

"What is up Georgia?" Jude asked a little impatiently, wanting to go talk to everyone else.

"Well there is a problem" she showed them a newspaper.

They were surprised to see that they were on the front page. It was a picture of them holding hands and in another sharing a kiss.

The article read:

_Well this is definitely some news. Tom Quincy a.k.a. 'Lil Tommy Q., former Boyz Attacker, and Jude Harrison, first ever Instant Star, seem to be dating. One of our reporters saw them together in Hawaii for a week, spending time together. I think we can all say that we are relieved that it finally happened. None of their reps could be reached for further information._

"Well they have a little of the truth" Tommy said finally speaking since no one else did.

"Yeah but definitely more than that Tommy" Jude smirked, yet grinning wide.

Tommy couldn't help himself from smiling at her statement.

"Well what are you two going to do about it?" Georgia asked, chiming in.

"Well we had discussed that we were going to tell the press when we got back, and we're back so we should clear things up" Tommy said.

Jude nodded her head in agreement.

"Well alright then, I'll go set an appointment up" Georgia said leaving through the door.

Tommy and Jude followed her out and into the 'party' that was there to welcome them back.

They had a good time that day.

When they left G-Major, Jude went back to her old home to get her things and move them to her new home with Tommy.

The next morning, Jude woke up suddenly and ran to the bathroom.

Tommy woke up too sensing she wasn't in bed anymore, he went to the bathroom and saw Jude throwing up. He held back her hair for her.

After she stopped throwing up, he asked, "Jude, are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so. My stomach really hurts though" Jude said with a pale look on her face.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor" Tommy suggested with a sincere look on his face.

"Yeah I'll try and get an appointment for me right now" Jude said getting up and was about to walk out, when she realized she hadn't given Tommy the good morning greeting she usually gives.

"Oh by the way, good morning" She said kissing him good morning.

"Good morning to you too" Tommy said giving her a kiss too.

**A/N: well what do you think? Is it ok? Tell me by REVIEWING! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

Luckily for Jude, her doctor was able to see her that day.

At the doctor's office….

While Tommy was at the studio Jude was here.

"Mrs. Quincy, the doctor will see you now. I will direct you to a room" A nurse told Jude.

"Ok" Jude followed the nurse into a room.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes" the nurse informed her.

With that she left.

After a few moments, the doctor came in.

"Hello Jude, long time no see" the doctor said to her.

"Hello Dr. Montel" Jude said to her doctor.

"So what is your problem today?" Dr. Montel asked.

"Well after since yesterday and this morning, my stomach has been hurting me and I threw up this morning" Jude said.

"Would it be ok if I asked you to take a pregnancy test?" Dr. Montel asked.

"Um, yeah"

"Ok good, well here you go" Dr. Montel gave Jude the test.

"Well I'll be back when you have taken it" She left.

Jude took the test and gave it back to her doctor waiting for the results.

The doctor came in with this news, "well you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations" the doctor had definitely surprised Jude.

"Wow, ok. Is what I did this morning normal?" Jude asked.

"Yes very normal. Morning sickness. Go to the front desk and make an appointment for a month ok?" With that she left.

On the way back from the doctor's office Jude was thinking to herself, _what am I going to tell Tommy? We never talked about it during these months. What is he going to say?_

When she got home, Tommy was waiting for her.

"Hey girl, what did the doctor say?" Tommy greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Well promise you won't get mad when I tell you ok?" Jude persisted.

"Ok, I promise" Tommy promised.

"Well the doctor said that….I'm pregnant" Jude wasn't expecting Tommy to be happy, but on the contrary.

There was a long pause but then suddenly, Tommy had a big smile across his face.

"That is wonderful Jude!" he said very excitedly while picking her up, swinging her around and then putting her down.

"You're not mad?" Jude asked confusedly.

"Of course not. I love you Jude. There is no one else in this world that I would rather have a kid with than you" after he said they gave each other a tight hug.

"Good. I love you too" with that, Jude had a huge grin on her face.

"Just one question Jude. Should we tell the press tomorrow when we tell them about us or do we wait a while?" Tommy asked her.

"I think we should wait a while before we tell the whole world. I am still getting over the fact that we are having a baby." Jude replied.

"Ok"

After their conversation, Jude ran to the phone to call Sadie and Tommy called on his cell to Kwest.

Both were smiling over the phone. Sadie and Kwest were very happy for Jude and Tommy.

The next day was the press day.

Where the press was….

_**Reporter: **Now there are some rumors Mr. Quincy and Ms. Harrison. They say that you to are a couple. Is that true?_

_**Tommy**: Yes they are true._

_**Jude**: But there is more to it._

_**Reporter**: What would that be?_

_Tommy looked over at Jude as if to say, 'should we say we are married off the bat or go into the engagement first?'_

_**Jude**: We got engaged._

_That answered Tommy's question._

_**Reporter**: Congratulations. When was that?_

_The reporter seemed a little nosy, but that is what reporters are._

_**Jude**: 6 months ago._

_**Reporter**: Wow that was a while ago. How didn't anyone know?_

_**Tommy**: We told our families and hid very well from everyone else._

_**Reporter**: Well apparently so, because nobody knows._

_**Jude**: There is something else._

_**Reporter**: What might that be?_

_Tommy looked at Jude again and she nodded her head._

_**Tommy**: We're married._

_**Reporter**: Wow a lot has happened with you two. Congratulations. Well on to another note. How long have you had feelings for Jude?_

_**Tommy**: I came to terms with how I really felt when she was 18 but, it started when she was 15. Before Instant Star._

_**Reporter**: Wow a long time eh? How long have you known her?_

_**Tommy**: Ever since I was 10 and she was 5 so about 16 years._

_**Reporter**: Wow a long time. So Jude, how long have you had feelings for Tommy here?_

_**Jude**: Well about the same as him. When I turned 15 I started to have feelings for him. I have always felt things for him because he is my best friend. He's been my best friend for a long time so when I turned 15, that just added to what I already felt about him._

_Jude smiled after she said that._

_**Reporter**: Well that is good isn't it? Well it was cool speaking with you two so have fun alright?_

With that they all left. While leaving Jude made sure no reporter was following them, so she put her hand on her stomach. She was smiling when she did that. Tommy saw and was smiling too.

**A/N: well what did you think? Is it good? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: just so this is cleared up, the reporter that was following Tommy and Jude was in fact the reporter who was interviewing them. Enjoy the 4th chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

After that day, Jude and Tommy enjoyed their life. 4 months had passed and Jude was beginning to show her pregnancy a little. They decided to write a note for the press to read and learn the truth. They sent their representative with the note.

After that, Jude and Tommy went to the doctor for Jude's appointment.

Doctor's office….

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, would you like to see what your baby looks like?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" they both said a little too excitedly.

"Jude, why don't you lay down on that over there and pull up your shirt, to expose your stomach. Now what I'm going to put on you is a little cold so don't worry if that is what you feel. Now see there? That's your baby"

"Oh my G-d Tommy it is!" Jude said very excited.

"Yeah it is" said Tommy, smiling.

"Your baby is very healthy. Go to the front desk and make another appointment for two months" with that, the doctor left.

They left, with smiles on their faces.

When Jude got home she planted herself on the couch and turned on the t.v.

Tommy on the other hand, went into their master bedroom and called Sadie.

"Hey Sadie, I know that Jude's birthday isn't until another month but, I want to plan something special for her." Tommy said a little too fast.

"Ok, you want me to help you plan it?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, would you?" Tommy answered and asked.

"Sure. I would do anything for my sister and you too" Sadie agreed.

"Thanks a lot Sadie. So this is what I was thinking"

As Tommy and Sadie were planning something for Jude's birthday, Jude was getting worried as to where Tommy was, as she hadn't heard from him in an hour.

"Tommy?" Jude called.

Tommy quickly ended Sadie and his conversation, and put on pajama pants, a t-shirt, and ruffed up his hair so it looked as if he had just woken up from sleeping.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, pretending to be half asleep.

"Where were you?" Jude asked.

"I was taking a nap. I was surprisingly tired after we came home" Tommy lied.

"Ok" and with that, Jude went back to watching t.v.

Tommy went over to the couch and sat down, putting Jude's head in his lap, stroking her hair.

(hey all, I know I'm going fast through my story but it is what I need to do)

2 months later….

"Come on Jude, we're going to be late for your appointment" Tommy called to Jude from downstairs.

"Alright, pregnant woman coming down the stairs is not good"

They got to the car eventually ad drove to the doctor's office.

Doctor's office….

"So, do you both want to know the gender of the baby?" the doctor asked off the bat.

Jude looked at Tommy who nodded, then nodded herself.

Jude did what she did the last time, and waited for the doctor to put that cold gel on her stomach.

"Well it looks like you both are having a girl" the doctor said while looking at the monitor.

The doctor turned off the machine and left the room.

"Oh my G-d Tommy. We are having a girl!" Jude cried out, so excited.

"Yeah and I bet she'll look exactly like you" Tommy said that with a huge smile on his face.

When they left, Jude was smiling so much her mouth hurt.

That day also happened to be her birthday, so she was getting ready for Tommy to take her where they were going.

They got ready and got in the car and started driving, when Jude spoke.

"Tommy, where are we going?" Jude asked anxiously.

"You'll see" Tommy replied with a grin on his face.

It turns out that Tommy was taking her to the downtown music hall for a birthday party. He invited all the people they knew: Sadie, Kwest, her parents, Georgia, everyone else at G-Major, his brothers and sisters, and he couldn't believe himself, his mother.

Yes, his mother. Jude and his mother had never met before but, Tommy new that Jude would love her and vice versa.

Music hall 8: 30 PM….

It was dark when they entered the music hall, until Tommy turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDE!" Everyone in the place screamed.

**A/N: well was that ok, even if I went fast? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well here goes another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. You know who you are. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"Thanks you guys" Jude said, so surprised.

"Tommy did you do this for me?" Jude asked her husband.

"Yes I did, with a lot of help from Sadie" Tommy confessed.

Jude first hugged and kissed Tommy, then went over and hugged her sister.

The party went along quite smoothly. Tommy went over to Jude from talking to someone, and asked her a question.

"Hey Jude, since everyone we know is here, could I get up on this stage and tell everyone that we are having a girl?" Tommy asked, pleadingly.

"Sure Tommy, why not?" Jude said.

"Hey everyone. I would like to thank all of you for coming to this party for Jude. I thought that this would be the perfect time to tell all of you something that Jude and I found out today. You all know that Jude is pregnant, so today we found out that we are having a girl" That is when everyone clapped and gave their congratulations.

Tommy stepped off the stage and went over to four people looking at him.

He brought them over to Jude.

"Jude these are my bothers and sisters. This is my eldest brother Raphael, this is my eldest sister Bianca, this is my youngest brother Sergio, and this is my youngest sister Carina" He said introducing his siblings.

"Very nice to meet you all. Thank you for coming. Thank you again Tommy for this" Jude said.

He introduced his siblings because they couldn't make it to the wedding. Neither could his mother. They all lived in Italy because, that is where their heritage lies. They were taught to speak Italian because their grandmother was Italian.

"Lei è benvenuto. Siamo spiacenti che non potremmo farlo al suo matrimonio. Era la riunione molto piacevole lei." They all said at the same time.

(that translates to: You're welcome. We are sorry that we couldn't make it to your wedding. It was very nice meeting you.)

"Ringraziamenti. Vederla dopo." Tommy said in perfect Italian.

(that translates to: Thank you. See you later.)

They left.

"Tommy as long as I've known you, which is a long time, I have never heard you speak Italian. Why?" Jude asked.

"I never felt the need to. But now you will hear me speak French" Tommy confessed.

Unlike his siblings, their mother lived in France because that is where her heritage is from. His siblings and he get their Italian heritage from their father's side, who they don't talk about unless, it is their grandmother.

"Mama, pourriez-vous venir ici pourrait plaire?" He asked his mother.

(that translates to: Mom, could you come here please?)

"Jude, I would like you to meet my mother." Tommy motioned to his mother.

"Bonjour" Jude said, in French, and motioned for his mother to shake her hand. But she gave Jude a hug instead.

"Aucun besoin de faire cela, vous êtes la famille maintenant" Tommy's mother said.

(that translates to: No need to do that, you are family now)

After the party Jude asked Tommy, "can you teach me Italian and French because, I want to learn more about you because, I love you Tommy?"

"Of course Jude because I love you as well. How could I not?"

They got in the car and drove home.

The next few months went very smoothly. It also turns out that Jude was a natural at languages.

The day came when Jude went into labor and Tommy rushed her to the hospital.

"Come on Jude push!" Tommy told Jude.

"I'm trying!" Jude yelled back.

After a final push the baby was out.

"Jude she's beautiful, just like you" Tommy said.

"Yeah she is" Jude agreed.

When the doctor left to clean her up, Jude and Tommy were left to talk.

"Hey Tommy, we never really discussed what we would name her. What do you think we should name her?" Jude asked.

"How about Juliet?" Tommy suggested.

"No Tommy, I don't want our daughter to be named after a character in a tragedy. How about Julia?" Jude suggested.

"That is wonderful. What about a middle name?" Tommy agreed then asked.

"How about Annelise?" Jude suggested.

"That is great. Julia Annelise it is" Tommy agreed.

Tommy left that day anxious to come back for his wife and daughter.

**A/N: is this good or bad? Please tell by REVIEWING!**


	6. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note section sorry. I really have to ask a question.**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW THE LYRICS TO FROZEN?**

**I want to use it in my story. So could you please tell me if you do?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks to ****imxtraspecial49 I now have lyrics to Frozen. Thanks so much. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Tommy went back to the hospital to get Jude and Julia.

(sorry all but this part is going to go fast)

15 years later….

Quincy house 11:00 PM…..

"Tommy why are you so depressed?" Jude asked Tommy who just sighed, not wanting to answer.

"Ever since G-Major was bought by Darius Mills, I can't help but wonder why I haven't, after all these years, try to get Frozen back" Tommy sighed again.

"Oh Tommy, we can get it back for you. We'll go to G-Major and get it for you tomorrow. You'll see" Jude reassured him.

"I really hope you're right" Tommy sighed, yet again.

The next day was the day to get Frozen back.

"Come on dad, why can't I go? I could help. It could be like,_ if you won't give it back you have to deal with the Quincys,_ kind of thing. Couldn't it?" Julia whined to her dad.

"Alright Julia you can come, but don't help unless we say, ok?" Tommy made sure his daughter understood.

"Fine dad, fine. As long as I can go" Julia agreed.

"Let's go ok?" Jude chimed in.

They all left for G-Major, which Jude quit from and Tommy quit producing. He didn't want to work for Darius again. They had enough money to live. They visited sometimes, to see Kwest and Sadie with their son and daughter. Kwest still works there and Sadie still does too. They were married not to long after Julia turned 3. They had their twins Adam and Alyssa a year after that.

"Darius I have something to say!" Tommy said storming into his office.

"G-d, Tommy don't break my door why don't you! It still doesn't work properly after the last time you kicked the door, when it was about Jude's contract! What do you have to tell me?" Darius yelled off the bat, which is never a good sign.

"I want Frozen back. I can't believe myself after all these years, I still haven't gotten it back from you"

"No way! You will never get it back! I took if from you fairly all those years ago, so it's mine and you won't get it back!" Darius yelled.

"Why the hell not!" Tommy was yelling too.

"Why you ask? Well because you were recording it without my permission!" He was really yelling now.

"Hey! Why don't we make you a deal! How about, Julia for Frozen?" Jude chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Both Tommy and Darius asked.

"A singing contract for Julia and in exchange we get Frozen?" Jude explained.

Julia always wanted to sing after learning what her parents were. She sounds exactly like Jude when she sings. She looks like Jude except, for her blue eyes and the shape of her face, which is exactly like Tommy's. She has Jude's red hair and shape of the eyes, mouth, ears, and everything else.

"Alright. I'll manage her and give you Frozen" Darius said very calm.

"So what do you say, Julia?" Jude and Tommy both asked their daughter, very calmly.

"Yeah sure. If it helps you and me fine, I'll go for it" Julia said in her, 'I don't really care' tone that all teenagers have.

"Great. I'll be right back" With that, Darius left.

When Darius came back, he brought a notebook and a tape.

"Here you go. Now tomorrow bring Julia back and we will create a contract" Darius said giving Tommy his notebook and tape.

Tommy, Jude, and Julia left Darius's office and went home.

Quincy house 12 PM…

"Hey Tommy, after lunch, do you want to maybe look at Frozen for the first time in so long?" Jude asked a sulking Tommy.

"Yeah sure, that's what I got it back for" Tommy said kissing the top of Jude's head.

After lunch Tommy opened the notebook and found the words to frozen. He was crying a bit because he finally fixed what the song meant. Then he went into his closet and found an old tape player and put in the tape.

**Tommy:  
'Cause I'm frozen,  
Under a mountain of ice,  
I am a stranger,  
To my own life,  
I'm frozen,  
I turn away from the sun,  
I have my reasons,  
But I just need one,  
The ice age is melting away.  
**

Tommy listened to himself sing, which he hadn't for a long time.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Is ok? Not ok? Tell me by REVIEWING!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: FINALLY I CAN POST! Thank you to angel422 for the tip on using notepad instead of word. well I got rid of my writer's block. I know fast right? Well I called my friends and they gave me some ideas. Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 7

"Wow Tommy, you sound so sad. You didn't finish it did you?"

"No Jude, I didn't finish it. I wish I had. Thank you so much Jude for helping me get this back. I love you so much. I'm not sure if it was such a good idea offering up our daughter to the claws of Darius" He said that last part on a laugh.

"Oh Tommy, I love you too. Of course I helped you get it back. Julia will be fine. Well then again, it was horrible working under Darius. I don't know what I was thinking. She'll be crushed!"

"Hey only one of us can be freaking out about that" Tommy said, smiling.

Just then, at 8 PM, Tommy's phone rang.

(they were talking for much longer and they watched t.v. in between their conversation so the time goes fast in my story)

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Hey T, it's Kwest. D wants you at the studio man, with Jude and Julia. He said it was important. I'm on my way there myself" Kwest said quickly.

"Alright man see you there" He hung up.

He turned to Jude.

"D wants the whole family at the studio right now, he says it's important" Tommy said before Jude could even say anything.

"Ok. Julia, get down here. We have to go to the studio right now!" Jude called to Julia from downstairs, without questioning Tommy at all.

They went to the G-Major.

G-Major….

"Hey everyone, I know you are probably wondering why I asked all of you to come here right now, while you were doing your own things. But I had an idea and I wanted to share it with you all before I put it in motion" Darius said to everyone at G-Major.

"What is it D? We all want to know" Tommy said, very sarcastically.

"Well I was thinking that I would have reunion of everyone I managed, and have them, sing some of their old songs with their families, or their friends. Then the ones that I am managing now, would sing their stuff"

Well everyone at G-Major had their mouths wide open in disbelief at what Darius said. Darius wouldn't usually come up with something like that. It just wasn't him. But everyone seemed to agree to the idea except, for one person.

"No way Darius, I will not work with Boyz Attack again! Not after this long" You could see the disappointment on Darius's face.

Before Darius could open his mouth to retaliate, Jude beat him to it.

"Oh come on Tommy, this will be fun. Just because it didn't work out back then, doesn't mean you can't deal with them now" Jude reassured Tommy.

Jude also gave him the puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist, that made him go weak at the knees, even now. So he gave in.

"Oh alright Jude. I'm doing this for you though, not anyone else, but you" Tommy said that last part with a slight smile on his face.

Jude smiled at that.

When the details were finalized, everyone went home.

The reunion was coming up in a few weeks.

A few weeks later, Jude and Tommy had come up with another stanza to 'Frozen'. So Jude could join in with him. Tommy would sing 'Together Again' with Boyz Attack. (fyi, together again is pick up the pieces.) Julia came up with her own song and Jude decided to use 'Liar Liar'. Julia was really excited to show what she could do.

**A/N: well what do you think? It's not perfect for having gotten back my inspiration. Sorry it's so short again. PLEASE REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Enjoy. Smiles!**

**Chapter 8**

It was the night of the reunion 'concert'. Tommy wasn't very excited until Jude forced him to be. She has that affect on him.

Music Hall 7:30 PM….

(Darius apparently had managed a lot of people and bands. That's why they started when it was still light out)

Everyone who was invited showed up. Tommy was forced to show up. Everyone was basically running amuck until Darius went on stage to start the 'concert'.

"Everyone, please be seated. Now thank you all for coming. Tonight we have a great 'concert' for you all. Let's start with who you all know, Boyz Attack! They will be doing 'Together Again'!" Everyone applauded and screamed.

Everyone bobbed their heads to the music, especially Jude, because they all were surprised that Tommy was there.

After they sang, Darius went up to the stage and introduced the next singers.

"Well Boyz Attack 'Together Again' everyone. Now for the first time in a long time, we have Tom Quincy and Jude Quincy with a remake of his song 'Frozen'!" this time everyone applauded and screamed louder.

**"Frozen"**

Tommy:  
_'Cause I'm frozen,  
Under a mountain of ice,  
I am a stranger,  
To my own life,  
I'm frozen,  
I turn away from the sun,  
I have my reasons,  
But I just need one,  
The ice age is melting away._

Tommy actually had his guitar and was strumming it while Jude had her guitar and was strumming it.

Jude:  
_'Cause he's frozen,  
Under an ocean of ice,  
He lets me walk there,  
Beneath his moon and night,  
He's frozen,  
He shields my eyes from the sun,  
The great believer,  
Doesn't believe anyone,  
His ice age is melting away._

After they sang together, Tommy went off the stage so Jude could sing her song.

"Let's hear it for 'Lil Tommy Q everyone!" Jude announced. Tommy hated it when people said 'Lil Tommy Q but, since Jude has all power over him, he let her say it.

"Now I would like to sing one of my favorite songs, 'Liar Liar'" Jude said. Darius allowed her to announce herself on account of it would be easier.

After her song, she was very happy to introduce the next artist.

"Now everyone, ok, stop the applause, I would love to introduce the next artist, mine and Tommy's daughter, Julia" Jude said.

"Thanks mom. I would just like to thank you all for being here and that my song that I'm going to sing, is called 'These Words'" she announced to the crowd.

**"These Words"**

_These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration (But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh!_

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!_

_I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?_

"Well let's hear it for all the Quincy family!" Darius shouted.

After the 'concert' was over, everyone left with satisfaction on their faces.

"You were wonderful Julia!" Jude said to her daughter as they drove home, in Tommy's Viper.

Yeah it still worked to this day. Tommy was going to give it to Julia when she was old enough, that way it was still in the family.

When they got home, Julia went straight to her room, and Tommy and Jude were as happy as ever.

**A/N: well this was the last chapter of my story. I'm not going to put it into a trilogy. I really don't know what else to say about it. But I am going to do a sequel for my other story. I fixed the ending on this one so it's not so wierd. please review.**


End file.
